The invention relates to wall fixtures in facilities such as hospital rooms. In most cases, wire, cable or tubing attached to a wall or ceiling receptacle is longer than the immediate need. Typically, any excess is allowed to simply drape onto the floor or along the wall. This is particularly undesirable when the receptacle is in plain sight or (as often happens in medical settings) is located above and over the patient
In medical facilities, there is an additional situation involving a standard “set up” of tubing and cannulae that is prepared prior to a patient arriving in a room. This tubing must be connected to the outlet or therapy equipment (flowmeter or suction regulator) at one end but otherwise somehow stored until needed. Typically, this is accomplished by coiling the tubing, loosely placing it back in its original bag and hanging it on the flowmeter or stuffing it behind the suction regulator.
These methods present disadvantages because the tubing (which should remain at least clean and in many cases sterile) is not secure, can easily fall away and drag on the floor or the bed, or detach from the equipment, or (worst) fall on the patient The coiled and bagged tubing also blocks visual inspection of the flowmeter and regulator, making it difficult to confirm that the flow is off when the outlet is not in use, or to adjust the flowmeter when the tubing is in use.
As an additional factor, in the medical context, most physical spaces are crowded for the sake of efficiency, or in some cases necessity. Because of that, the value of new items that occupy physical space must be justified by a significant functional advantage.
Therefore a need exists for a convenient fixture that would help store tubing and similar items in a manner that helps keep the items clean, or even sterile, that does not otherwise interfere with the necessary medical functions of the room itself, and that potentially enhances those medical functions.